


Lifeline

by Krisser__kris



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-26
Updated: 2001-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisser__kris/pseuds/Krisser__kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is kidnapped solely to be traded for a terrorist, but the governor refuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mary for the beta.

**Lifeline**

**by Krisser**

 

Detective Blair Sandburg looked over at his partner before heading home. “It’s my turn to cook, but it’s also Friday……”

Jim Ellison paused his writing to look up at his roommate, “Got a date tonight, Chief.” He smiled a typical guy smile.

Blair worked hard and managed to pull out a matching type smile, hoping that his friend wasn’t watching too close. “Okay, see ya.” He waved at Megan and Rafe as he headed for the stairs.

He didn’t stop at the store on the way home. There was enough for a salad dinner and that would suit him fine. He parked in his spot and climbed the stairs to the loft. His goal was a beer and a shower, in that order. The hot water felt good. He had the spray set for a stinging touch and Blair enjoyed the feel of that too.

Putting on comfortable sweats and t-shirt, he plopped down on the couch in front of the TV. He was a guide, not a sentinel. He didn’t hear the approaching footsteps on the stairs or the roof.

He did hear the windows break, windows in each room. He saw the figures dressed in all black, swinging in on ropes, guns extended. He thought of his gun now in his backpack but realistically knew he had no chance to get it against the eight armed men in his home.

A deep voice said, “Let’s go.”

Blair remained immobile as he shook his head in a negative answer.

“That wasn’t an option,” the same voice said.

Blair was aware that another person stepped up behind him but before he could react, he felt a pin prick and fell into darkness.

\--------

Ellison enjoyed his dinner and his companion was pleasant enough, but he had a nagging feeling that he would have enjoyed the Jags game at home more. He dropped his date off with a chaste kiss and headed home. His momentary thought that in the two years that Caro lived there, he never once thought of the loft as home puzzled him. Why was it home now? Maybe he’d finally got settled in.

He saw Sandburg’s car in its spot, but the hairs on his neck stood out as he saw several of the building tenants out front, but not Blair.

One of the upstairs neighbors pointed and said to her husband, “There’s Detective Ellison now.”

Sentinel ears heard and he went straight to her. “What’s wrong Mrs. Potter? Where’s Blair?”

“Oh my, Detective, your place……..” she pointed up, a concerned and worried look on her face.

Jim raced upstairs and saw his kicked in door. He took out his phone and dialed as he checked for heartbeats. None. No Sandburg. He stepped inside to find broken glass and overturned furniture.

The phone finally connected, “Banks.”

“Simon, my place has been ransacked. Sandburg’s missing.”

“On the way over.” The line disconnected.

Jim checked each room and found broken glass and ropes in front of each window. He looked at their things throughout the loft and no things appeared to be missing. Only one person. Blair.

The detective went up to the roof and looked around. All the anchor knots were professional. This was no amateur kidnapping. That’s how he looked at it, a kidnapping, any other option wasn’t feasible in his mind. Blair was still alive.

He headed back down as he heard the siren’s approach.

Banks and Taggert rushed up the stairs and stopped dead just inside the door.

Jim said coming up behind them, “This was a professional job, Simon.”

“Looks like a struggle,” Joel commented, wanting to ask but couldn’t.

“No blood. Doesn’t look like he was hurt. I think he was drugged, could still smell it when I first entered.”

“Why Blair?” Joel asked aloud.

“God, I don’t know.” Some of Jim’s anguish squeezed through his granite exterior.

\--------

Blair came to tied to a chair. He noticed the room was dark as he slowly moved his head about searching for clues to where he was. He figured it was probably a warehouse because the high ceiling but the darkness prevented him from gaining any other information.

Then a voice from the darkness spoke, “Ah, Mr. Sandburg, you are conscious. Now we can talk.”

Blair recognized the voice, the same one that had spoken to him at the loft. He sat there patiently and waited. Jim had taught him the value of silence in hostage situations. He smiled to himself, Jim would really laugh at that.

“Come, come, Mr. Sandburg, aren’t you just a bit curious why you’re here?” The voice was mildly amused.

Silence.

“Now you will force me to get an answer from you.” The voice conveyed that it wasn’t disappointed with that option.

Someone stepped up from behind and placed a blindfold over his eyes and then struck the captive. Once. Twice.

Blair blinked within the blindfold, trying to clear his head, but remained stubbornly silent. He was then hit five more times before a small, “Uff,” finally escaped undesired from Blair’s vocal cords.

“Mr. Sandburg, you make this harder on yourself and your bruises will just upset those that will view the video.” The voice was smug.

Blair narrowed his eyes within the covering. Shit, Jim will go ballistic. The blessed protector mode will shoot off the dial. Jim would get reckless. Blair knew that Jim would come. Blair didn’t doubt this. The guide relented.

“What in the hell do you want with me?”

The speaker, satisfied at the reaction his last words elicited, said, “Why, Mr. Sandburg, we don’t want you at all. You are but the bait. But first, let’s make the video.”

Blindfold removed, bright lights were turned on and directed into his eyes. Blue eyes blinked rapidly, but he was still unable to see his captors. A TelePrompter was placed in front of the bound hostage and the voice commanded, “You will read exactly what’s on the screen. Any deviations will result in your death, to be viewed on video.”

Blair could hear a video cam recorder turned on and the closest figure pointed to the screen. Blair read aloud, not wanting Jim to see him die. The confined detective absolutely believed that the kidnapper would do exactly as he stated.

“Hakeen Duloug has been detained by the State Department. He is to be brought to Cascade. He and only he will be traded for me. You will receive notification of exchange within twenty four hours.”

Lights and machines were turned off, the blindfold replaced. Blair heard feet scuffles and furtive movements. He could tell it was still day when a door was opened and changed the degree of darkness. Then he was plunged into darkness and silence once more. Alone and still bound to the chair.

\-------

Six am, Saturday morning, sitting in Simon’s office was not what Detective Ellison had planned for his weekend off. No sleep. He got and paced the office like a caged panther. Seven cups of coffee later, still sitting was not an option.

“Jim, stop. You’re driving me nuts. All we can do is wait. We’ve had your home phone forwarded here. All we can do is wait.” Banks didn’t have any reassurances to give, only rote and procedure could make the waiting less endless.

Jim ran his fingers through his almost non-existent hair as he stopped to look at his Captain. “Yeah, I know. They wanted me to know that he was taken. That’s why they left the ropes.”

“Right so we wait for the demands.” Simon tried to keep his voice nice and even.

“Simon, other than my paycheck, all I have is the loft.” Jim couldn’t begin to guess what he had to give.

“Why this elaborate setup? I don’t think it was just for you, Jim.” The captain told his detective.

Jim was collecting his eight cup of coffee as Joel and Megan stepped off the elevator. Joel was holding a small package. He headed straight for Simon’s office.

“This was at the desk for you, Simon.” Joel handed his boss the unmarked package.

Jim and Simon both recognized the size of the package, a video tape.

Simon took and opened it. No note. He got up and walked into the first interrogation room, followed closely by Jim. Megan and Joel followed too.

Simon popped the tape into the VCR and pressed the play button. They all saw their Detective Sandburg tied to a chair, face beaten and bleeding. He read the demands through swollen lips. His eyes looking at Jim, trying to say he was okay. The recording ended and Jim made a strangled sound in his throat.

Simon looked at his friend and realized that Jim, up until this moment, hadn’t had a clue on how he’d really felt about his partner and friend. Simon remained silent, letting his friend absorb this new information.

Megan watched Jim closely and drew the same conclusion independently of Simon. Jim Ellison, Detective of the Year, just now realized that he was totally in love with his partner. Megan shook her head, how did the Yanks get this far.

Joel asked the logical question, “Why us? Why try to trade Blair for Hakeen Duloug? We have nothing to do with the State Department and none of us have had dealings with that terrorist.”

“I’ll contact the Governor,” Simon stated as he got up.

“We have to trade, Simon,” Jim announced, none of the raw emotions he was feeling were in his voice.

“Jim, Jim. That’s not the policy and you know it.” Simon didn’t say more as he left.

But Jim did, “And Sandburg’s not the most popular guy right now.” The disgust in his voice was aimed at himself. It was Blair’s sacrifice for him that caused those feelings to begin with.

“Jim, most of those that have worked with Sandburg, respect him, trust him. It will die down. Let’s see what Simon’s got.” Conner tried to sound reassuring, but she had her doubts that any trade would be happening.

Simon put down the phone and schooled his face. He was going to lose Jim. The whole Blessed Protector role and now his love, Jim will go off half-cocked. Simon decided he’d give him some days off. He stepped out into the bullpen. He looked directly at Jim.

“Governor said to wait until the next contact, but under no circumstances will they release Duloug.”

\-------

Blair ached and he wanted some water. He knew he was still alone. He tried to move his hands and feet but they were secured too tightly. The Major Crimes Detective knew they had no intention of letting him go. The Anthropologist knew that they had an alternative scheme in the works. The video tape was a red herring. Blair just didn’t have enough information to reason out what they really wanted. He was sure of one thing, it had to do with Jim, he wasn’t important enough on his own.

Sounds of commotion and then light, told Sandburg he was no longer alone. The brightness was different so he figured it was afternoon. This time more lights were turned on and Blair could tell that there were at least five people moving around.

Again the voice from yesterday addressed him. “Well, Mr. Sandburg, it’s nice to see you again. Today we have some fine entertainment lined up. We need some answers and you will be providing them.”

“I am quite learned, but I don’t believe I have the answers you are looking for.” Blair answered in a smartass fashion.

“Oh, we don’t plan to even bother using force. No, it’s much easier with drugs. You’ll have to speak the truth.” The man’s tone was very smug, letting his captive know that he has already lost.

Blair thought back to Jim’s retelling of his capture by Oliver and remembered that his friend had used pain to help minimize the effects of the drug. So he strained his wrists against the bindings holding him as he dug his fingernails into his palms, drawing blood.

He heard the speaker describe his actions. “I have a large hypodermic needle. I am inserting it into an ampule of truth serum.” The hypo was filled to over half.

A different voice said, “That’s too much.”

“Mr. Sandburg is a stubborn individual. It will take more than usual to break him.”

“Him? He doesn’t even have much body weight.” The other voice sneered.

“Brackett shared that he was a lot stronger than he looked mentally. I will work off that premise.”

Blair rechanneled his thoughts momentarily as he recognized the name Brackett. CIA. Shit. They’re definitely after Jim. Why else take me. Blair realized that he was specific bait. Sentinel bait. He redoubled his mental efforts to repress all things sentinel. He drew upon his inner spirit and called out for help mentally.

He felt the needle prick his skin and pressed his nails into his palm all the harder. He kept his thoughts centered on anthropologic issues as he felt himself floating. His last cognitive thought was knowing that Jim would come.

\-------

A twenty three second call came in two hours later to Captain Banks’ phone. Too short for a trace. A time and place for the trade only. No conversation, it was obviously a taped message. Banks had it recorded anyway. He rushed it to Forensics for a detailed sound breakdown.

They were to trade Duloug for Sandburg tomorrow afternoon in Seattle in front of the Science Museum. It was that or no trade.

With that pronouncement, Jim walked into Simon’s office. “I can’t let him die, Simon.”

“Our hands are tied,” Simon said sadly.

With a chipped ice gaze, “Mine aren’t anymore.” The detective took his police issue and badge and laid them gently on his captain’s desk. “I’ll get Blair, or I’ll die trying.” He turned and left a stunned Simon staring after him.

Jim headed to the stairs without a backward glance.

Joel and Megan hurried into Simon’s office, both stopping up short as they saw Jim’s badge on the desktop. They looked to their boss for an explanation.

“He quit. He’s going after Blair himself. Hell, he doesn’t even know where to begin looking.” Simon was almost in a daze.

Joel looked at Megan and saw the same determination in her face as he felt. “Blair’s been there for me too many times not to help him now,” Joel said softly.

“Jim’ll die without Sandy,” Megan followed Joel.

Rafe and H entered the office just as Taggert and Connor placed their badges and police issues on Simon’s desk alongside Jim’s. The two detective’s watched in confusion as their colleagues left the floor.

Simon shook his head and re-explained for the two men standing in front of him. Ronda stood at the door listening in dismay. They’d already seen the video, none were surprised. Simon reiterated, “Governor said no trade.”

H looked at Rafe then to the badges on the desk. He quickly thought to himself that Hairboy had put himself on the line many times and many more times before he was even officially a part of the department. Jim probably had a plan. He placed his badge next to the others and headed out to Jim and Blair’s place.

Rafe copied his partner’s actions.

Rhonda looked at Simon, “How can I help?”

“You will be our link here.” Simon removed his badge and placed it in a side drawer. He put the other five with his. “This drawer stays locked, unless we turn up dead.”

Rhonda’s eyes grew large.

Simon patted her shoulder, “This is Blair’s only chance.”

\-------

Jim called Jack Kelso at Rainier University as he drove home. Blair’s X-CIA friend has been very helpful in the past. Maybe he’d know about these terrorists.

Jim took a shower first. Kelso would call back in a half hour. He let the water pound his body as his fist pounded the tile wall. “Blair, oh Blair, oh Blair.” He yelled the name in conjunction with the hits.

Then the x-covert, military ranger used his training and put himself into the black opps mode. He checked each one of his sentinel senses as Blair had taught him. He washed his entire body in Blair’s sage essence to mask his odors longer than standard products.

He towel dried and dressed himself entirely in black. He went inside his closet and at the back he retrieved the two black boxes hidden there. He unlocked them, revealing the weapons and extra ammo inside. He placed the glock and rifle on the bed. Banks hadn’t asked for his backup, so he had that too. He placed all this in a black bag and returned to the closet. He retrieved a small, dark bag, one that contained his opps tools. Gadgets that would help him gain entrance to most any place, past most alarm systems.

Jim froze at full alert. Footsteps entering the building, up the stairs to the loft. Two heartbeats outside his door. He took his backup piece and moved silently to the front door. He waited as the doorknob was tried, then a knock. He was about to open the door, ready to smash his weapon into the face of the nearest person when he heard a familiar voice.

“Jimbo, the cavalry’s here.”

Megan.

Jim opened the door to Joel’s “Oh yeah, two make up a cavalry.”

The sentinel stifled his irritation and asked, “Why are you two here? I’m not going back, tell Simon that.”

In her usual sassy manner, Connor replied, “Simon didn’t send us. We turned in our badges too.”

“You need us, Blair needs us. I don’t turn my back on Blair,” Joel told Jim candidly.

Jim took a second out of real time to think about Joel’s words. Blair really dug his way into that man's heart. All with a simple obfuscation. He blinked himself into now as he looked at Megan.

She shrugged and said, “Hey, it’s Sandy.”

Ellison motioned for the two of them to enter and started to close the door behind them only to hear more footsteps coming. He waited, gun at the ready.

H’s booming voice was hard to mistake. “Never fear, your backup’s here.”

Rafe’s snort was also easily distinguishable.

This time Jim waited to hear what they had to say .

“Couldn’t let you think we’d abandon Hairboy,” H looked directly at Jim.

Rafe added seriously, “We’re with you, Jim.”

Jim was touched, Blair sure did know how to make friends. Only thing was, Blair didn’t know it. They came because Blair is Blair. The Sentinel’s heart froze at the thought of the loss of Blair. He forced it away. He forced his protector role away too. He had to be the black opps agent. It was the only way to save his guide, his heart.

The phone rang and Ellison bee-lined for it. “Ellison.” He listened and added, “Okay, thirty minutes.”

He turned to the four fellow detectives that also turned in their badges in an effort to save Blair. They were trained and with them that upped the chances to get Blair out of wherever alive.

“Kelso believes he has some information. If you guys are really in, dress all in black and shower with….” he moved to the bathroom and returned with four vials, “….this sage. Don’t use other products, this’ll mask your odor longer. Then get whatever weapons and ammo you have and let’s meet in two hours at….”

“My house.” Simon announced as he entered with his key, catching the last bit of the conversation.

Five pair of surprised eyes looked over at the dark skinned man.

“You all aren’t the only ones that care about the Kid. We just couldn’t do anything officially.”

Jim looked Simon in the eye, saw his resolve and nodded. “Two hours. Simon’s house.”

\--------

“We want the truth, Mr. Sandburg.”

“The truth is that history will continue to repeat itself. You’d think we’d learn from the Hitler’s and like, but just as the earth changes slowly so do people. Doomed to repeat past mistakes.” The Anthropologist was willing to continue talking but was cut off by a demanding voice.

“No, Mr. Sandburg….”

A different voice interjected, “You must be specific in your questions.”

The head nodded and then spoke directly at the bound man. “I want the truth about Jim Ellison.”

A smile lit the part of the face that was showing. “Oh, Jim is wonderful, he pretends to be gruff but he’s such a teddy bear.”

The leader rolled his eyes, “The truth about his sentinel abilities.”

Blair’s face took on a forlorn look, “I’m a fraud and liar. I hurt people, especially Jim. Jim is a great detective, but he’s not superman.”

“Mr. Sandburg, Brackett said that he worked with you and Ellison and that Ellison used his special talents.”

Blair giggled, “We faked it to find out what he was up to.”

The different voice again spoke up, “He’s resisting you. Brake him emotionally.”

The leader nodded. “You live with Ellison. Why?”

“My place blew up.”

“Ah, but you were only suppose to stay temporarily.”

“Yeah, but we’re buds now.” Blair smiled.

“Ah, Mr. Sandburg, the rumors say you are much more than that.”

“Rumors?”

“That the two of you are engaged in a sexual relationship.” The voice was heavily suggestive.

“I wish. But shush, don’t let Jim hear you say that….he’d throw me out for sure.”

“You and Ellison are not intimate?”

Blair snorted, “He’s like captain of straight America. You can just forget what they say in vice. He’s just thorough in his undercover work. He’s sooo straight.”

The voice changed suggestively, “But you’re not?”

In a little voice like he was just caught, “No.”

“So you are a homosexual cop?”

“Bi, actually.”

“Does the police department know?”

“No,” said as a sigh.

“And what would happen if they did know?”

“Jim would kick me out.”

Irritated, “I didn’t say Ellison, I said the police department.”

“Jim would and so would they.” The voice was very sad.

“Do you love Ellison?”

“Oh, yes.”

“Enough to have sex?”

“You betcha.”

“What kind of sex?”

“I want him to fuck me.”

Would he?”

“No.” Blair said it with sadness.

“Why is that?”

“I told ya, he’s straight man.”

“Look at you, why would he? You’re a short and scrawny, who would fuck you?”

“I’ve had dates.”

“But are you lovable?”

A doubting voice, “I don’t know.”

“Honestly, have you ever been loved?”

In a small, hurt voice, “No.”

“So, Ellison will never love you.”

“Probably not.”

“Probably not? There’s a chance?” Digging at the subject.

Angry, “No, okay. No fucking chance. Happy?”

“Yet you continue to live with Ellison?”

“We’re friends.”

“But he doesn’t love you.”

“No, not me.”

“So will he even remain your friend?”

Sigh, “Oh probably not. People like me for a while then get tired of me.”

“Yes, like your mother.”

“Don’t talk about my mother.”

“But she never stayed. Always left you. Didn’t she like you?”

“Moms have to love their kids.” In a child like voice.

“But not you. Your mom doesn’t love you, Jim doesn’t love you. Who loves you?”

“No one.” A sad little voice.

“Exactly. No one. Then why protect them?”

“I’m not.” Defensive.

“You’re not hiding a secret out of misguided loyalty? Jim doesn’t love you, won’t stay your friend after he finds out you lust for him. Why hide his secret?”

In a furtive voice, “The secret that he likes a Barry Manilow song?….oops. Don’t tell, he’ll kill me.”

The leader was exasperated, “The secret of his sentinel abilities.”

“Oh, I made that up to be famous, but I fell in love and hurt my friends. Now I’m no one.”

More to himself, “Bracket said you were clever.”

The other voice, “Maybe you’re wrong.”

In a low hiss, “No we haven’t broken him yet.” Then in a louder voice directed at the bound man, “Why did you continue to work with Ellison if he wasn’t a sentinel?”

“I was working on my dissertation.”

“But that was a lie. Why’d they let you stay on?”

“The arrest rate went up with my help.”

“But do they like you, like having you there?”

“Not …really.” The voice was contrite, as if he just realized this.

“Even Jim doesn’t really want you there…..why stay.” He kept picking at the wounds he opened.

“I can help. Some of the people like me.”

“Do they really, or just tolerate you because of Ellison. You’re just Ellison’s tag along.”

“Umh….”

Going in for the kill, “You already know Ellison doesn’t love and probably doesn’t like you either. He probably keeps you around out of guilt. Can he trust you? You lied. He knows that. Guilt is why you’re still there.”

“Probably,” dispirited.

“Now’s your chance to be open and honest. Let’s discuss his sentinel abilities.”

“Doesn’t have any. I made it up. I’m a liar. I’m a fraud. I lie to everybody.”

“Are you lying now?”

“Can’t, you’re making me say truthful shit.”

The leader was angry. To his aids, “Damn, he’s still fighting me. Give him more of the drug.”

A third voice, “He’s had too much now, more could kill him.”

“Give it to him, I need that information.”

“But if it kills him….”

“He’s going to die anyway, unless he gives up Ellison. Then we might need him.” The leader said it loud enough for the captive to hear.

“Maybe he really did fool Brackett.”

“My gut says no. Give him the drug.”

The reluctant man emptied the vial and injected it into Blair’s arm. “Ask quick.”

“Jim Ellison, what are his secrets? Come on Sandburg.”

In a floating, detached voice, “Jim’s secrets are buried deep. He’s actually a romantic. He likes staying home over going to parties. He’s forgiven his dad and brother, cause family is important to him.”

Yelling at Sandburg, “Not those secrets, his sentinel abilities.”

“That’s my secret. Not his. I always wanted to find my very own sentinel. Studied the texts all my life. Sad. Didn’t though. So I made up one, a wonderful sentinel, tall, good looking, a superman. But he’s only in my head. I wrote about him and my mom screwed it up, now I don’t have friends anymore.” He started crying, “I don’t have a sentinel and I don’t have friends.” The crying stopped as Blair fell into unconsciousness.

“Sandburg, Sandburg.” The man bent over him and hit his face. There was no response.

“Damn.”

\-------

He met with Kelso in the law library. They had sound proof booths that made for easier discussions within the silent halls.

“I called in a couple of favors. There’s CIA involvement, a group that are aligned with Bracket. Their taking Blair was designed to get you. The information was too easy to come by, so whatever they’ve set up is a trap.”

Jim nodded his understanding. Seething inside that Blair could be hurt on his account.

“I did get something that wasn’t easy, so probably not expected. My contacts got satellite shots of all known CIA areas and properties for the southern part of the state.” The X-CIA man placed a color satellite photo in front of Ellison. “This is the only one with activity the last two days. It’s here in Cascade. Forget Seattle. The heat signatures showed one person alone, alive but unmoving, then several joined him. Warehouse G-4 is in the heart of the warehouse district. Electrified fences and lots of surveillance equipment.”

“But as this is a trap, won’t they make my entrance easy?” A question that was also a statement.

“They expect you to go in alone. Your old profile has you pegged as a loner.”

“That’s no longer my profile?” Jim asked, curious.

“It’s still the same as far as the CIA is concerned, but not in my profile book. You’ve worked with Blair too long,” Kelso smiled, “One doesn’t stay a loner with Blair as a friend. You’ve changed.”

Jim sat silent, waiting.

The wheel-chair bound man smiled at the detective before him, “I surmise that you already have a team that volunteered to go with you to rescue Blair. What is unexpected, it that you will allow it.”

Jim smiled at Blair’s friend, “You are correct. I couldn’t ask them to go outside the department, but they were willing.”

“Blair does manage that.”

Jim nodded in agreement and added, “But he doesn’t have a clue that he can make people that loyal to him.” Curious what the X-CIA man would say.

“I believe that is in itself part of the draw. One can’t believe that it isn’t an act. When you finally believe, you’re hooked. Blair is a very good friend in return.” Kelso paused, able to read that the man next to him felt very strongly about his friend. He changed the subject.

Kelso drew a small square box from the bag next to him and set it down next to the photo. “Place it outside the fence, turn it on and wait two minutes. It will jam their surveillance equipment without them becoming aware of it.”

“Won’t they be prepared for this?” Jim remembered Bracket had counterants to all their devices.

“No. This is my invention. Haven’t shared it with anyone as yet.” The X-agent smiled at the detective’s surprised look, “I like to keep my hands and brain working.” Kelso paused and his expression became very serious, “They will kill Blair. If it is Janson and Linko like my contact suspects, if Blair is no longer needed, they will dispose of him.”

Jim felt his heart freeze tight within his chest.

“Jim, Blair is too decent. Please get him back. If you need further help, call.”

“Thank you for this,” indicating the box and photos. “The team is ready and we will begin shortly. I’ll call and let you know.” Jim put out his hand to Kelso as his eyes made a promise.

\-----------------------

A man, caught within his own mind, unaware of any external stimuli, mumbled to himself. Sometimes aloud, sometimes only within his own head.

“Jim will come. Jim will come.” He found himself arguing with his own self.

“He doesn’t love you. Probably doesn’t like you. He won’t come.”

“Yes he will. Loyalty, integrity rule within him. I am part of the team. He will come. He would never leave a man behind.”

“You’re not a man. You’re a fag.”

“He will come. I can’t die. The guilt would be too much. He carries so much already.”

“But look at yourself, that CIA guy was right. He can’t trust you.”

“Doesn’t matter. I will hold on. He will come.”

“You’re unlovable.”

Sighing, “I know.” Even with that hurtful inner knowledge he was still relentless in his belief. “No dead bodies here. Not dying today. Jim will come for me, no matter what.”

\------------------------------

When Jim arrived at Simon’s, Joel and Megan were already there. Simon greeted his friend with information.

“I spoke with Rhonda. All Forensics could get from the tape were seagulls.” Simon shook his head with disappointment.

“It’s okay. I know where Blair is.” Jim announced, spreading the satellite photo on Simon’s kitchen table.

Rafe and H arrived shortly and Jim filled them in with all that he had learned and the plan he’d created.

\------

“Ellison should be arriving soon. I leaked enough information out that will lead him here.”

“Will he bring others?”

“His profile says that he’ll quit and do this solo. With what Sandburg disclosed, it doesn’t sound like much of that department will care if he’s gone, so Ellison will attempt a solo rescue.”

“We have one man outside. He’ll signal when Ellison approaches.”

“I figure after dark. A couple of hours yet. This will be fun.”

\------------------------

Ellison had the team in place about the perimeter all through the night. His old profile said that he would be impatient and move in just after dusk. Jim changed his own profile by waiting to an hour before dawn.

H had climbed up to the beams and positioned himself next to the window facing the warehouse under surveillance. After hours of observation, the intent watcher radioed that only one man stood guard outside and he was located on the roof of the adjacent building.

Jim tapped acknowledgment into his head-set as placed the box that Kelso had given him and turned it on. He waited the prescribed two minutes then he stealthily climbed the building in question. He moved with little or no air movement. He waited for his quarry to check-in then took out the man before he knew he’d been compromised.

Into the head mic, “Perimeter clear. Move into position.” Jim scaled down the building and into position himself near the back entrance. Satellite showed this was the entrance most used.

Joel and Rafe were at the real front door.

H and Megan were back up to Simon and Jim.

Jim knew that as soon as he opened the door the CIA operatives would be alerted. He placed the access device into the lock and counted to three into the mic. As the door was opened alarm bells sounded.

The Sentinel could hear feet scurry, voices throwing orders and the heartbeats of six. He made his way easily through the darkened warehouse with Simon in his footsteps. H and Megan stepped just inside the door, blocking anyone’s attempt at escape and waited for the lights.

Jim found his guide’s heartbeat and headed straight for it.

The Sentinel heard voices and separated them by what they were saying.

“Jackson roof now.”

“No answer from Dawson.”

“There’s at least six.”

“Grab Sandburg. He’s our insurance. Exit plan B.”

Jim now followed the voices as his guide’s heartbeat was now with the voices. He and Simon entered what had been the occupied area. Jim found the light switch and flooded the warehouse so all could see.

Gunfire was heard and both Banks and Ellison reacted alike by crouching down. The Sentinel ascertained that it came from outside where Joel and Rafe were. No sooner identified, Joel’s voice came over the radio reassuring the others that they were unharmed and two were apprehended.

The Sentinel cocked his head then turned to Simon, “Helicopter approaching.” He saw the ladder to the roof, pointed it out to Simon and ran for it.

Three men were busy loading Sandburg by dragging his body into the back. The leader saw Jim sprinting toward them, signaled to the pilot to take off as he secured Sandburg. Jim knocked down the only man not on the aircraft and jumped for the landing rails as it became airborne.

As he once again found himself hanging from a moving helicopter, he couldn’t help but wonder why these situations kept happening to him.

The X-Ranger pulled himself up and secured his armpit about the railing. He was swinging his lower body back and forth to be able to throw his legs up when he heard the craft door slide open.

Jim was now faced with the new worst moment of his life. He could only watch as Blair was tossed out of the helicopter, pushed in his direction as an attempt to dislodge him. His guide’s hands were still tied but his legs were apart as he fell.

Jim couldn’t grab him and was prepared to follow just as Blair’s motion was stopped by the rope that was binding his wrists. It snagged on the jutted bumper and he hung there limp.

With no thought to where they were or how high off the ground, Jim swung over to Blair and wrapped his legs around the unconscious man. His left arm was hooked around the railing completely, with his right hand he removed the gun from his back and aimed for the oil casing. The Sentinel’s well placed shot hit exactly what he was aiming at. Oil leaked out quickly and the pilot was forced to fly low and look for a place to land. The chopper lost altitude as it crossed the Sound and when Jim knew that he could control the entry he held Blair close and let go of the helicopter. They entered the water feet first.

\---------

H and Megan followed Jim to the roof. As they stepped out their hearts immediately jumped into their throats seeing Jim dangling from the bottom of the aircraft.

H cuffed the unconscious man sprawled there, then turned to Megan, “Switch radio frequency to six. Guide me to Jim.”

Megan nodded as she changed the channel. H handed the Aussie his binoculars then turned and ran back down the stairs and out to his car. He set out after the departing helicopter.

Megan directed him toward the Sound. The usual jovial man was dead serious as he listened in fear to Connor as she choked out through tears that Sandburg had been thrown out of the helicopter. He strained to hear as she continued to narrate what she was witnessing. That through a fluke of fate the ropes that still held Blair’s hands together caught on the bumper rail of the chopper.

H didn’t even care when Megan yelled in excitement, “Jim’s got him, Jim’s got him.”

H yelled aloud, “Way to go Jimbo,” in return to Connor.

The Aussie was horrified once more when the two men fell into the water. Then in a steady, professional voice she expertly guided the enroute detective to where he would hopefully be retrieving two live detectives.

\----------

Rafe and Joel stayed Simon, securing their three prisoners. Rafe covered the perps as Simon called in a request for officers. He’d let them make the collar.

Joel examined the area. He found blood around the chair where they figured Blair had been held. Taggert searched through all the equipment in the immediate area. He found video and audio recording systems. The video cam was off, but the audio was still recording. Joel shut it off and removed the tape. If Blair talked, they might need to know what about, but nobody else needed to know what was on the tape. Taggert also found the empty vials of drugs and bagged them.

Joel let Simon know he was finished with his search and motioned he was going to the roof. He stepped out to join Megan as Sandburg was falling, he had to grip the railing as he watched in horror. His relief was palatable as Sandburg got stuck on the detached railing. All that followed seemed anti-climatic to the man as he watched them fall into the water. He knew that as long as Blair lived, Jim would do anything to save him. And as long as Jim was trying so hard, Joel knew that Blair was still alive.

\-------

Jim closed his mouth over the unconscious man’s nose and mouth to prevent him from sucking up water as they sank. He slowed their submergence with his legs and began the upward push to the surface. As soon as they cleared the water Jim drew in a huge breath and turned his attention to Blair.

“Come on buddy, breathe.” The worried man pleaded with his guide.

The unconscious Blair, still fighting to live, took a gasping breath, restarting Jim’s frightened heart.

Then, in a classic life-saving carry, Blair’s champion made for the shore, keeping the head of his precious cargo well above the water line.

Jim was now functioning on pure adrenaline and was elated to see Brown wading out to help them out of the water. As soon as they were on solid ground Ellison pulled a knife from his boot and cut the ropes that had saved his guide’s life. Jim then gasped out, “We need an emergency pick-up.”

“Rescue chopper already on the way. Joel’s got an empty container of whatever they gave Blair.” H told Jim this as he helped him rub Blair’s wrists. Jim’s grateful look was enough thanks for H.

“Chopper’s coming,” Jim alerted the detective and H moved out to signal them in.

Jim accompanied Blair as he was airlifted to the hospital. He radioed Joel to have him call in the drug’s name to the hospital and asked him to call Kelso. Hoping he might have a clue about the CIA’s drug of choice.

\---------

Simon, Joel, Megan and Rafe entered the ER and headed for the admitting desk. The nurse in charge recognized the police detectives and just pointed to the sitting Ellison. He was as close to the operating room as he could get.

The worried sentinel was so focused on the doors and the heartbeat behind them he didn’t hear the arrival of his fellow detectives.

Simon gently touched Jim on the shoulder as he asked, “What do you know?”

“He’s still alive.” Jim turned and looked up at Simon.

The dark man understood that Jim was tracking the Kid’s heartbeat. “Anything else?”

“Kelso called with information on the drug used. Simon, his hands were pretty bad looking,” Jim paused, swallowing to keep his voice even. “His wrists and ankles were bleeding and oh god, Simon, his face is so bruised.” Jim was about to say more but instead cocked his head to the side then stood with a panicked look. “He’s calling me. His heart’s racing….” Jim was at the doors when Blair’s heartbeat evened out, “They’ve sedated him.” Jim sank back into the closet chair.

The captain knew that Jim needed a distraction. The attending doctors needed Jim to be distracted. Simon knew how. “Jim, Joel found a tape. He believed it was running the whole time. We should listen, find out if Sandburg talked about, well, you know.” Jim looked up into his friend’s eyes, “Out in the car, Jim. Joel’ll call when the doctor comes out.”

Jim listened to Blair’s steady beat then nodded to Simon. Simon directed Joel to call s soon as the doctor sticks his head out and lead Jim out to his car.

Banks popped the tape into the car player, not knowing what to expect, but hoping that Jim could handle whatever they hear. Hell, he was hoping he could handle it.

Both men were horrified and proud of the young man. Hearing them hit the Kid had Simon pissed and he could only imagine what this was doing to Jim. Then they could hear the kidnappers inject the drug. Simon hoped that Jim wasn’t compromised too greatly, he knew the Kid would take it badly.

The voice had asked and Sandburg answered. ……the truth about Jim Ellison………..Oh, Jim is wonderful, he pretends to be gruff but he’s such a teddy bear…….

Jim thought that only Blair knew that.

……….The truth about his sentinel abilities. ……I’m a fraud and liar. I hurt people, especially Jim. Jim is a great detective, but he’s not superman.

‘No, Chief, you’re the most honest and bravest man I know.’ Jim shook his head at the tone in his Blair’s voice.

…….That the two of you are engaged in a sexual relationship……….I wish. But shush, don’t let Jim hear you say that….he’d throw me out for sure…….You and Ellison are not intimate?……No……. …..So you are a homosexual cop?……….Bi, actually…And what would happen if they did know?… …..Jim would kick me out.

Jim’s heart squeezed tight. He thought to himself, ‘Chief, nothing would ever make me throw you out again.’ He hated the man for making Blair feel this way.

Bank’s sucked in breath went unnoticed by Ellison. Simon was now afraid that Sandburg could be broken emotionally. Damn the bastards.

……..Do you love Ellison?…..Oh, yes………..Enough to have sex?………You betcha…… …….Look at you, why would he? You’re a short and scrawny, who would fuck you?… are you lovable?…. ………..I don’t know……..Honestly, have you ever been loved?…………No.

Oh, I love you, Chief. Have for such a long time. I can’t wait to fuck you. Jim prayed he had the chance to tell his guide, his heart that.

…….. People like me for a while then get tired of me………..Yes, like your mother…..

Jim pounded the dashboard, “Don’t talk about his mother.” Jim yelled aloud.

Simon knew that this was next to impossible to sit through for his friend. For Jim had just realized yesterday that his feelings for the Kid ran deeper that he had ever dreamed and Sandburg didn’t even know it yet.

…...Your mom doesn’t love you, Jim doesn’t love you. Who loves you?……....No one…

Jim heard the sad little voice and tears ran unheeded down his face. He wanted to kill the bastards that did this to his partner. ‘I love you, Chief. I love you.’

………But do they like you, like having you there?….…Not really……….Even Jim doesn’t really want you there, why stay?…………..I can help. Some of the people like me………Do they really, or just tolerate you because of Ellison. You’re just Ellison’s tag along.

Simon exploded, he’d had enough, “Damn them. We’ve got to let the Kid how much he’s liked and respected.”

….Give him more of the drug….He’s had too much now, more could kill him…Give him the drug.

……Jim Ellison, what are his secrets? Come on Sandburg……….Jim’s secrets are buried deep. He’s actually a romantic. He likes staying home over going to parties. He’s forgiven his dad and brother, ‘cause family is important to him…………………Not those secrets, his sentinel abilities.

Simon looked over at Jim in awe of Sandburg. “He didn’t give anything away, even with all that drug in him. God, Jim, how did he do it?”

Jim knew that his guide was stronger than most realized, but to be able to withhold from speaking drugged as he was…Jim was in awe himself. But he couldn’t get Blair’s last words out of his head.

……..That’s my secret. Not his. I always wanted to find my very own sentinel….. . So I made up one, a wonderful sentinel, tall, good looking, a superman. But he’s only in my head. …I don’t have a sentinel and I don’t have friends……

They then heard Blair’s argument with himself and his continuous faith that Jim would come, no matter what.

Jim sat silent, tears running down his face. That his partner believed that he was unloved, Jim’s heart twisted tight within his chest. And yet, even believing that he was unloved, a nothing, he still had faith that his partner would rescue him. Jim knew that no one had ever believed in him the way Blair always did. Sandburg had to live, he needed to know he does have friends and those who really love him.

Jim railed at himself for the lost time and vowed that he would never let another day go by that Blair didn’t hear just how loved he was. Blair….live….please. Jim chanted in his heart

Jim turned his head toward the ER doors. “Doctor’s looking for me.” Jim said aloud as his cellphone rang.

\-----------------------

Dr. Nelson pushed through the doors looking for Detective Ellison. He and Blair were almost regular patients. He knew the devotion that existed between the two men and believed that it was this bond that would be the key to the young man’s recovery. He was also convinced, even without the medical confirmations, that it was this special bond that has kept Blair alive this long.

He looked about the waiting room and was surprised that Ellison was missing.

Taggert stood upon seeing the doctor emerge. He spoke to the healer, “He’s just outside. That was to prevent him from hovering over you. He was on his way in when the Captain steered him out doors.” Joel had already opened his phone and hit the speed dial. Into the phone, “Jim, the doc needs you.” He closed the phone as he said to Nelson, “He’s on his way in.”

Jim strode through the doors as Joel spoke. He fixed his eyes directly on the doctor.

Dr. Nelson took a deep breath, “Blair has been given an overdose of the drug thothephilene. In small doses it evidently is used as a truth drug. In high concentrations, it causes the user to focus inward completely, unable to communicate with any external stimuli. An overdose usually kills. Detective Sandburg has been overdosed.”

Sucked in breaths and exclamations were made by the five waiting on Blair.

Jim panicked and searched frantically and found Blair’s heartbeat. “He’s still alive….”

Dr. Nelson nodded, “Blair has somehow fought the overwhelming affects by maintaining an anchor to the outside world. You Jim. He rambles and yells your name. He repeats that you’re coming for him. ……and….he must stay alive for you.”

Jim wanted to push through and get to his guide’s side immediately. Simon put his hand on Jim’s shoulder to help Jim stay focused on the doctor’s words.

The doctor motioned that they all sit down. He continued, “There’s not much data, but what little there is has never recorded a reaction such as Blair’s. I have received enough information from Mr. Kelso to counteract its long term effects, but Blair has to live long enough so that the antidote can take effect.” Nelson paused, then directed his words solely to Ellison. “Jim, right now you seem to be the key and are possibly his only hope. I believe that if you stay with him continuously for the next forty two hours, our counter drug will then be able to start working.

“I’m there, Doc.” Jim stood, looked at Simon, then at the other caring faces, feeling their concern. He moved to the doors. Dr. Nelson followed.

As they moved toward the room that Blair had been taken to, Nelson continued, “You have to maintain his lifeline to the outside world, Jim. We can’t let him focus inward, he could be lost forever there.”

Jim nodded, he knew in his heart he would do whatever it took to save Blair.

“Then it will probably take four weeks to completely rid his system of the drugs affects.” The doctor put his hand on Jim’s shoulder, stopping his movement. He looked the detective straight in the eye, “No one has survived the effects of this drug. Your friend Kelso was very frank.” Nelson’s voice lowered, “The closeness between the two of you, that’s why he’s still alive. I think he can make it, but you’ll have to stay with him 24/7. I hate to put this on you, but my gut tells me you’re his only hope.”

Jim’s eyes shone with unshed tears. He nodded his head as he spoke in a throat-constricted whisper, “Anything. He’s everything to me.”

Dr. Nelson gave a relieved sigh. He had assumed that Jim would react this way, knowing their past reactions, but it was good to have it confirmed.

The doctor led Jim back to Blair. “He came to once and panicked. Thought we were his captors. I lightly sedated him. I don’t want to anymore. I can start the antidote in forty two hours. I just don’t know how lucid he will be, if at all.”

They entered the room. Blair was restless, moving about in the bed, but as yet, had not pulled out his IVs.

Jim veered straight to his partner and put his hand on his guide’s forehead. He brushed the hair out of his eyes and gently caressed his cheek.

Dr. Nelson watched in amazement. Blair had been restless, always moving since he’d been brought in. His patient’s body quieted immediately upon the first touch of Jim. He watched as Jim leaned over and whispered in Blair’s ear and his body completely relaxed. At that moment, Dr. Nelson really believed that Blair Sandburg had a chance.

Jim’s heart filled with love as he watched Blair relax at his touch and voice. He kicked off his shoes and uncaring of what the doctor might think, crawled in along side Blair. He pressed his body close to his guide’s to increase Blair’s awareness that he was not alone. Jim spoke in low tones and Blair’s face turned and seemed to focus on his voice.

Over the next three hours Jim talked. First told the unconscious man that he was wrong. He was loved by him and his fellow detectives. Told him of the rescue, how they all quit the force to rescue him. Jim’s voice told of the planned vacations they would be taking together. Then continued on with his college antics and sharing every football game played.

Simon came in with water and stood beside Blair and told him he had done good.

Megan came in with coffee and told Sandy he owed her a bowling lesson.

Joel came in and just held Blair’s hand.

H teased Hairboy, but his eyes couldn’t hide his fear.

Rafe brought more coffee and told Sandburg they couldn’t resume poker night until he was out of here.

All through, Jim stayed in the bed with Blair in his arms, tucked close by his side. The Sentinel had no intention of moving.

Every now and then, Blair would mumble Jim’s name and say aloud, “I know Jim will come.” Jim would draw his guide’s body closer and resume talking.

Over the course of the day Jim had eventually fallen asleep. Now he was woken by a hand patting his face. He opened his eyes and encountered two beloved blue eyes watching him.

Blair patted the stubbled cheek and whispered, “Jim, you have to hide. They’re looking for you.”

The older man brushed the curly hair behind the hidden ear as he replied, “Okay, okay.”

Blair asked quietly, “Jim, after you hide, you’ll come back for me, won’t you?”

“Ah, Blair, I’m not leaving you. We caught them. I’ve got you now. You’re safe.”

“Shush, Jim. Hide now.” Blair closed his eyes and was out once more.

Jim pulled the relaxed body closer as he feverently hoped for Blair to recover.

\----------------------------

The Captain talked to Blair, maintaining physical contact with him by stroking his arm as Jim dashed to relieve himself.

Simon watched as Jim curled up next to his partner, drawing him close to his body once more. “This is a big undertaking. Doctor seems to think that it’s working.” Simon told him as he was once again settled.

“Simon, there is no undertaking too big here. Without Blair, I would be locked up or back in the jungle. He’s the only one that made sense of what was happening to me. I was going crazy with it. You all tease, how he civilized me, but hell, it’s true. We all know it. He’s done so much for me. What in the hell I have done for him? He’s no longer a respected anthropologist and now he’s been kidnapped and drugged because of me.”

“Wait a god damn minute, Ellison. Sandburg is the only person to survive this drug. Why? Because he believed in you so strongly that you forced him to remain connected with the outside world. If not for you, he’d already be dead here.” Simon calmed down and added, “He needs you just as much as you need him.”

Jim hugged Blair closer to him and his guide’s body responded by relaxing within the familiar arms. Jim nodded at his friend’s words. He rested his cheek against Blair’s head, “I can’t lose him, Simon. I can’t lose him.”

Simon sighed, “I know, Jim.”

\-------------------------------

When the forty two hours were up, Dr. Nelson was extremely hopeful for Blair’s chances. “Jim we can begin the antidote. After a few days, we should see some periods of lucidity. Of course, I’m guessing on a lot. If your friend hadn’t gotten all that information for us, I don’t think we’d have come this far.” Dr. Nelson watched as the nurses set up the new IV. He then handed Jim a key. “We have a few things to attend to, the key is to my office and washroom. Go have a shower. I’ll send someone to get you if we have a problem.”

Jim looked at his partner, then nodded as he accepted the opportunity to freshen up. He picked up the bag of clothes that Megan had brought over and headed for the shower.

Twenty minutes later, shaved and showered, he entered Blair’s room to find a highly agitated guide.

Dr. Nelson watched as Blair started to calm just upon Jim entering the room. He was fascinated at how completely calm and relaxed his patient became as the detective pulled Blair into his arms. Nelson wasn’t sure how he would write this up in the medical file, but he knew sure as the sun rose that Blair survived because of his love for Jim Ellison.

As the doctor continued to watch Ellison move the pair of them into a comfortable position on the freshly changed bed, he noted also that the usually brusque man’s love was equally strong. He wished that all those that would frown on their love could have witnessed first hand how their love, not medical science save a life. Nelson knew that if he were completely honest with himself, two lives will actually be saved. He left the room feeling renewed.

There seemed to be little change the first three days. On the fourth day, Blair woke up and asked for coffee.

Jim chuckled and Blair could feel the rumble against his chest. He opened his eyes and was surprised to find Jim in bed with him.

“I thought I dreamed you.” Blair smiled after he touched the body next to his, making sure that it was indeed real.

Jim brushed that hair out of his partner’s face, “You are my dream come true.”

Azure eyes opened wide at the softly spoken words. He reached out and touched Jim again, just making sure. Jim caught the finger and brought up to his lips and kissed it.

“I’m real, this is real.” Jim pressed Blair’s hand against his face.

A contented sigh passed through the younger as though he received an important answer on an elemental level.

Jim continued to play with the curls as he asked, “What do you remember?”

Blair closed his eyes and a shudder now ran through his body. “I was kidnapped. I was bait to catch you. Bracket’s name was mentioned. They wanted information about you that I don’t have.” He lifted his bandaged hands, “I remember the pain. They drugged me…” Blair searched his memory and started to shake, “Oh my god, Jim.” Panic gripped the weakened man and his possible betrayal forced his thoughts inward. A major portion of the drug still within his system intensified that reaction.

Jim watched the clear eyes go hazy and unfocused and he realized that Blair’s trauma resurfaced. He held his partner closer, molding his body to Blair’s. Speaking all the time, trying to reconnect. He repeated the rescue and his love for him. Jim told Blair that he would die if his partner and guide abandoned him.

The body’s frenzied reaction stilled as the sound of Jim’s voice penetrated the deeper recesses of Blair’s mind. A calmness now entered his unconscious state.

It was another two days before Jim was rewarded with lucid blue eyes staring at him.

“Hey, lover,” Jim smiled into the gentle face.

“Well, I must have missed a lot. I am in a hospital bed with you and I can’t remember how we got to the lover part. And I so do want to remember that part.” Blair couldn’t miss the undisguised love shinning out of Jim’s eyes.

“Well, you haven’t missed that part, yet. I love you, Blair. I don’t want any more time to pass without you knowing that.” Jim played with the dark curls that he found he couldn’t resist.

Blair checked the cobalt eyes, that at this moment in time hid nothing. Jim didn’t lie about stuff like this. “I love you, Jim. Have for a long time.”

Jim checked the clarity of his guide’s eyes and felt more alive that he could ever remember at being the recipient of the love that was blazing out of lucid eyes. He bent his head, his lips gently meeting half way the lips of his heart.

The courtly exploration of lips graduated slowly to open mouths and tongue greetings. But the taste soon became addictive and they each had to have more. Passion blossomed as each tried to devour the other. Jim let Blair take the lead. He moaned as his lover’s tongue explored the regions behind his ear, in his ear, he was lost. Jim never knew how sensitive a tongue could be. He figured that Blair’s tongue in his ear alone could get him off.

Blair’s mind wanted more, but his weakened body had reached its limit of usable energy and he was pulled under nuzzling the neck of his love.

Jim panicked as he felt Blair slip away. His examination of Blair showed a steady, sleepy cadence of his heart, so Jim relaxed. Well as much as he could in his highly aroused state.

\--------------------------------

They started Blair on solid food two days later. Jim would get his stubborn partner to eat the bland food by enticing him with the promise of getting home sooner. Minus the enthusiasm, Blair ate, he hated the hospital as much as Jim.

Sandburg would experience what could be labeled as panic attacks upon waking almost every time. Jim would speak softly, reassuring his partner that he was he wasn’t alone, not a hostage, that he had been rescued.

Blair would check Jim, make sure he was all right. A few times he would awake trying to hide Jim from view, but the constant was that Blair knew that Jim was with him.

Jim’s just leaving the room to use the adjoining restroom proved frightening for Blair. He would shake and worry that Jim had been captured. The understanding man would just take his partner with him so he could stay in visual contact the whole time.

That in it self was a major accomplishment. Blair preferred to stay in physical contact but could now handle the lose of contact for a few minutes at a time. Nelson looked at this as an improvement for at first the separation would trigger a panic attack. He told them that as more of the chemical was flushed from his system the more progress they’d see.

Jim had avoided talking about the incident after the first time he had prodded his guide’s memory. Simon though, needed to close the case out so he needed Blair’s statement. So fifteen days after the fact, Blair dictated his statement.

Everything was very clear up to the time of the drugging, after which all he remembered was that Jim was in danger and it seemed to him that it was his fault. Both Simon and Jim told him it was not and Jim reveled that he felt it was his fault that Blair had been put in danger because of heightened senses.

That was the two men discovered that Blair had a gap in memory.

“Why would my fraudulent paper cause this?” Blair questioned earnestly. He was greeted with two puzzled faces. “I kept repeating that I had made everything up and that we had just fooled Bracket to find out what he was up to.”

Simon figured it out first, “Sandburg, you don’t think Jim is a sentinel?”

“Of course not, Simon. I made that up.” Blair admitted. The embarrassment showed on his face.

Confused, Jim said, “But Chief, I am a sentinel.”

“Jim, you don’t have to humor me, I’m already embarrassed enough about it as it is.” Blair closed his eyes and turned his face into Jim’s chest.

Jim looked like he was about to argue. Simon put a finger to his lips and waited for Blair to fall asleep. A few minutes later Simon said softly, “Jim, he’s repressed your abilities. Probably part of how he made himself unable to give you away.”

“Hell.”

Simon stood and told Jim, “I’ll go find Dr. Nelson.

Jim rocked his love close to his heart, worried. He had kept major parts of his life repressed for years. Only the extended time with Blair had he started to remember things from his past. Would Blair remember how to help him?

Later that afternoon, Dr. Nelson explained to the detectives that the combination of the drug, stress and fear, memory blockage was perfectly normal.

\-------------------

On the morning of the eighteenth day of the antidote in his system, Blair was IV free. Dr. Nelson entered after the nurses had removed everything.

“Detectives, what’s left is just the waiting. I believe that may be easier for the two of you if you were released. Any objections?”

“None.” Blair answered right away. He wanted a little alone time with Jim.

Jim was glad to get out of the hospital, but he was also a bit concerned. “How do we know when the drug is gone?”

“Blair still has ten days before we believe that the chemical will be completely gone. We’ll do another blood screen then. I believe that the normality of home will aid in recovery.” He looked at his patient. “The need to stay in physical contact is a normal reaction. It will lessen. You should test it daily. But don’t let it frustrate you, normalcy will be gradual.” Nelson looked at Jim, “Call me anytime if something concerns you. I’m still researching the chemical and Kelso is too. Now, get ready to vacate this room for someone who really needs it. Simon should be here shortly. Talk to you guys in a couple of days.”

Jim hugged Blair to him as he exclaimed, “We get to go home.”

They dressed, packed and were ready and waiting when Simon got there, they had already signed out. Arm about Blair’s shoulder, Jim walked him out front to Simon’s car. They both got in the back seat. Simon was glad to see both his detectives up and walking.

Half of Major Crimes was waiting at the loft as Simon pulled up. Joel had shopped for food as Brown, Rafe and Connor cleaned up the place. The windows had already been replaced.

Blair was touched at the welcoming hugs and words from his fellow officers. The crew had a simple lunch prepared for all. The welcome home party was short but very important to the participants who hadn’t been sure until they got their friends home that all would get back on track.

Joel hugged Blair before he left, whispering to him, “I never want to see you thrown from a helicopter again.”

Blair smiled into the hug, “I’m with you on that.” He hugged Joel back.

Megan worked hard to separate Blair from Jim. Blair kept looking at Jim but let Connor pull him off to the side. “Sandy, I’m glad that something good came from all this. If you could of seen Jim’s face when he realized what we all knew. It was wonderful. Nothing, nothing Sandy, would of stopped him from getting to you.” She hugged him tightly then released him as Jim came close. Jim wrapped his arms around his partner as Connor said goodbye, adding, “I’ll be by day after tomorrow to go shopping. Later fellas.”

Simon was last to leave. “Call me anytime. I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

As the door to the loft was closed, two pair of blue eyes met and shared the same desire.

Jim locked up as he said, “Let’s go up to our room.”

Blair’s smile caught and captured all the fragments that had made up Ellison’s heart. The shards reformed into a single solid piece that was shared by the two men. Together the walked upstairs.

Jim sat Blair on the bed, unbuttoning his guide’s shirt as Blair took care of his shoes by towing them off. After removing the shirt, Jim gently pushed Blair onto his back. He looked into the trusting eyes of his partner and took Megan’s overheard comment further.

“When you were taken only caused me to label what I’ve been feeling for a long time. I’m not complete without you. I love you, Chief.” Jim’s voice conveyed the depth of emotions.

Azure eyes looked deep into Jim’s blues, searching for the walls usually hidden there. But they were missing. Instead he saw a sight that few ever would, the doors to his soul and Blair couldn’t mistake the honesty found there. He cupped the familiar cheek and smiled into the cobalt eyes, “My heart is yours. Jim, I never doubted that you’d come. Never.” He pulled the smiling face down and kissed the inviting lips.

Never chancing more than kisses in the hospital due to the constant stream of visitors and staff, the lovers gentle pace of first explorations transformed into yearning passion to be inside the other. To wear them as a second skin. Lips branded as ears were nibbled. Fingertips seared as they freely discovered the sensitive spots, the erotic spots.

Jim took off his lover’s pants and shed his own as his tongue and fingers trailed after one another over the responsive body beneath him. The Sentinel sniffed all the regions before denied him and committed their scent to memory. He tasted them next, cataloging all of Blair, reveling in the knowledge that no one knew his guide better than him now. With a deep throated purr, Jim buried his nose in his guide’s groin as he finger continued to play with the hard nipples.

Blair couldn’t help loving the little claiming gestures of his lover. Smelling, tasting areas that no other lover ever had. When Jim’s warm mouth close over Blair’s leaking cock, the younger man’s hips lifted up off the bed. His thoughts were no longer working as sensations ruled his actions. He grabbed the covers as his body writhed in time to the sucking movements. Fire danced in his blood as never before when he was completely enclosed within the moist cavern. He wanted to shout a warning but the only word he could get out was, “Jiiim,” as he erupted into the waiting throat.

Jim could feel the build up, never enjoying his heightened senses more than now, being able to track his lover’s enjoyment. As he cupped the balls he could feel them fill and gratefully awaited the only taste he had yet to experience. His name shouted out in reverence was as melodic as any great symphony to his ears.

Reluctant to give up the taste of his lover, nonetheless he obeyed the tug that brought him up to the questing lips. He shared the taste he hoarded with its creator.

The kissed became the kisser and switched body positions. The sated man needed to give the same back. He kissed and sucked his way down the smooth, hard body, worshipping all the touches that he been denied. The guide may not remember in his conscious mind the special needs of a sentinel, but on some level he knew for he kept up a sensual dialog. The voice grounding his love so that zoning wasn’t a worry and the Sentinel could allow himself to be lost in his heightened awareness.

The sight of his lover’s mouth on his cock, the touch of the tongue resting in the slit, the scent of their combined arousals, the taste of his lover’s seed still in his mouth and the sound of that angelic voice was more that any system could handle without overloading. He was the fluid gathering in the caressed sacs as it clamored for release. He joined them on their journey to freedom, he could almost feel the welcoming throat that received them. He was.

Jim opened his eyes to a concerned face on his lover.

Blair caressed and kissed his partner’s relaxed face as he said Jim’s name aloud many times. The blinking eyes announced his lover’s return and Blair looked into amazed eyes. “You blacked out there, lover.”

“It’s never been like that, Blair. So much.” Jim locked his fingers in the chestnut curls.

Blair pulled the covers over them as he tucked himself on Jim’s side. “I know. I love you, Jim.” He kissed the smiling lips then rested his head on the smooth chest.

Fingers still caught in the tight curls, legs entwined, Jim whispered, “I love you too, Blair. So much.” He kissed the top on the mop under his chin and closed his eyes for the first real sleep in weeks.

\----------------------------------

Blair understood that he had been kidnapped and drugged, again. He loved the change in the boundaries of their relationship. He just couldn’t understand why he would panic every time Jim wasn’t in his sight. This was better than when he had to be in physical contact at all times, but it was as if he would lose himself if Jim were gone.

He tested himself. He would shut the door of the bathroom only to shake so bad that his racing heartbeat would have Jim in so fast that it was only seconds that he panicked but it was enough to bury himself in his lover’s arms for hours afterwards.

Blair also felt like there were parts missing. The doctor had said this was normal, but the way Simon and Jim would look at each other, Blair knew he was missing some major part. He would ask Joel and Megan, but they too would back off and say that the doctor ordered them to allow the memories to return on their own.

After a full week home, Jim could look back and realize that Blair had improved greatly. They would walk to the park and throw the football. They played a little one on one and jog in the late afternoons. Blair could be further and further away without the panic gripping him.

Nights were spent making love. Cocks aligned, thrusting. Tongues and lips, throats and hands. But they didn’t fuck each other. Jim wanted to wait until Blair remembered everything.

Blair would grumble that Jim must have doubts. Jim would swear that was not it and that when Blair did remember all, he would understand. Jim didn’t doubt them at all, he didn’t want Blair to feel as though he had neglected to care for him. Blair still grumbled, but it was hard to maintain in the wake of the sizzling looks that Jim would bestow.

The four weeks were up and the pair were on the way to the hospital for a final blood test. The doctor made Jim wait outside the room Blair was in. The nurse chatted the detective up, on orders not to let the conversation lag.

Outside, Jim monitored his guide’s heart rate. Racing, but not to a panicked level.

“Jim, I still don’t know for sure how long lasting the affect of this drug are. He may still need more than usual contact. I don’t want him back to work just yet. I would like you two to work at major space separations this week and judge how Blair handles it. His memories should return, but you might try jogging them slightly. We have no data. Blair is the only know person to survive an overdose of this drug. We need to go slow.” Dr. Nelson watched as Jim absorbed the information.

“Survive he will. There is no other way.” Jim then softened his features, “Blair’s on his way out. Doc, we will do as you suggest. I’ll call Friday and review with you. Work is secondary to his health.” Jim looked over the doctor’s shoulder to connect with the blue eyes that lit his life.

Blair smiled and looked more relaxed than his heartbeat claimed. “Doc, I think your nurse can out talk me.”

Nelson laughed and knew he had to thank Lynn for a job well done. “That is hard to believe, Blair. Usually to keep you quiet, you have to be sedated.” Nelson promised to call later with the results as the two men headed out.

On their way to lunch they went by Major Crimes. Rhonda’s hug was a nice surprise for the younger detective and the grumblings were genuine that they had to wait another week before Blair was okayed for duty. He felt missed, and Blair liked that feeling.

All felt normal when Simon opened his door and bellowed out, “Ellison, Sandburg. My office.”

Jim grinned at Blair and the rest of the team just grinned at the most normal sound of the unit.

H said loud enough on purpose, “What did Hairboy do now.”

Blair grinned back at them as he shrugged and whispered falsetto, “It’s always Jim’s fault.”

Simon smiled at his two detectives, he could wait a week more to get his best team back on the streets.

“Jim, I know you’re not due back, but you have a court appearance on Tuesday. The Briglon case and they can’t postpone your testimony any longer.” Simon told his detective.

“I’ll be there, Simon. No problem.” Jim assured his Captain.

Simon watched Blair and was relieved to see that he didn’t show any agitation at the separation.

As they were leaving, Blair asked, “Captain, any chance of getting tickets to Thursday’s Jag game?” Blair used his most beseeching look.

Simon smiled, normalcy. “Yeah, Darryl asked too.” Simon looked at the other detective, “Jim, did you want to go too?”

“Simon!” Jim couldn’t believe that the man had to even ask.

“Just checking.” A huge grin lit the Captain’s face.

\----------------------------------------

Tuesday morning after a shared shower that contained a lot more that just washing, they shared a pancake breakfast. Blair had made extra pancakes for their expected guests. Or babysitters as Blair called them.

“I need the practice, Jim. I’d be fine here. It was okay on Sunday when you went to the gym alone.” Blair told his Blessed Protector.

Jim stopped and placed himself in front of his lover. “Yeah, I know. Humor me. I’ll be stuck in court and if I panic, I can’t call out. I’ll be able to keep my mind on the case and not your backside.”

“Oh, and Megan and Joel will keep your mind off my ass. Nope, they can’t be here at all then.” Blair laughed at his partner.

The knock at the door finished the discussion.

Joel’s nose sniffed the air and asked, “Blueberry?”

“Yup, Jim’s favorite. There’s plenty, I made extra for you.” Blair walked into the kitchen as Jim finished dressing. “Coffee, Megan?” He asked the other babysitter.

“Yeah, Sandy. I’d love one.” The Aussie walked into the kitchen to get her own cup and laughed at Joel’s plate.

Blair walked Jim to the door under the watching eyes of his fellow detectives. Jim weaved his fingers into the curly hair that he was addicted to. He eyes conveyed their silent message of love and followed that declaration with a full tongued kiss.

The need for air separated them and Jim didn’t miss the sighs from the kitchen. He flashed the keepers a smile before closing the door behind him.

The morning passed by easily. Poker and laughter filled the loft. It was just after lunch that Blair became agitated.

He turned to his sitters. “We have to get to the court.” Blair stared into the dismayed expressions of friends. “No, this is not a panic attack. It’s a knowledge that Jim is in danger.” Still, Blair saw doubt in their eyes. “Joel, Megan, please take my word, Jim’s life is in danger. Call Simon and get some back up. I’m going with or without you.” His actions matched his words.

Megan knew that Sandy was a shaman whether he remembered it or not and chose to follow his gut. Joel was already on his feet, just trusting his friend.

Megan drove with lights, practically driving up the courthouse stairs into the entrance hallway. Blair jumped out and zeroed in on Jim’s courtroom. He opened the doors and stepped in. Sentinel soft he commanded, “Dial’em all down now, Jim, everything. Fast.”

No sooner than the command was out of his mouth a strobe light went off and a sonar buzzed. With completely dialed down senses, Jim reacted no differently than the other occupants of the courtroom. Simon, Megan, Joel, Rafe and Henry burst into the courtroom.

Blair had kept his eyes on the crowd and picked a voice out close to him. “Simon, that’s Janson. He’s trying for Jim.”

Jim watched as Blair tackled a man to the ground. Before the man’s partner could react, Major Crimes had their weapons drawn and trained on the two men.

Simon ground his foot into the Janson’s back as Rafe cuffed him. “You tried to take what’s ours. You will pay big time for it.” Simon whispered into the perps ear.

The Judge was pounding her gavel as the officers started to remove the two men. She called an hour recess so her courtroom could be returned to its ordered way.

Blair rushed over to Jim. “You okay, man?” Blair touched his partner on the back.

“I did what you said just when you said. I was dialed all the way down.” Jim heard his own words, “Damn,” he smiled, “You remember me.”

“I didn’t forget you, just buried you to keep you safe.” Blair told his Sentinel.

Jim squeezed his shoulder. “How did you come to be here? You panicked?”

“No, Jim. It was a Shaman thing. I knew you were in danger.” He looked into caring eyes, “I’m okay, Jim. Really.”

Blair went to headquarters with Joel and Megan. Reports do not wait for no man. Jim joined them after his testimony. The familiar sight of Blair hunched over reports warmed the Sentinel’s heart.

When only the fearless eight remained, Simon spoke to the whole group. “The CIA tried to get their hands on their agents. But as they are charged with kidnapping, extortion and attempted murder and the threat of media exposure, they will stay in our jails.”

Jim interjected into the pause, “I wanted to thank you all for putting jobs on the line to help me. No words can say what that meant.” Jim looked at the officers but his gaze held at his partner.

Simon had thought long and hard about sharing the tape but decided that Blair needed to know. “Blair’s interrogation was audio taped. Even under truth serum, he did not reveal anything of importance. The only secret he shared was Jim’s love for Barry Manilow.” The expected laughter erupted, but Simon kept his eyes on Blair. He met the questioning look with confidence and truth. He gave a nod, confirming the truth of his statements. The relaxed sigh validated the rightness of the disclosure.

Jim was defending the teasing, “One song, only one song. Come on….Simon,” Jim bellowed, “You didn’t have to tell that.”

Simon just laughed. He knew that Jim wasn’t really angry. He too watched the Kid and could see how relieved that he had not given up anything important. The Detective of the Year could take a little teasing.

Brown was loving it, “Okay, Ellison. Which song?”

Megan jumped in, “Let me guess…..” She looked to the standing man for permission.

“Okay, Connor.”

“Humm…..my guess would be…..Ready To Take A Chance Again.”

The blush that covered the tall man’s face gave away the accurateness of the Aussie’s guess.

Jim just connected eyes with Blair and they shared their love between them amid the laughter around them.

\-------------

That night, alone in the loft, the lover’s made their way up to bed. On the night stand Blair couldn’t miss the four tubes of lube.

“A long night planned, Jim?” Blair laughed.

Jim’s expression was almost shy. Blair hugged his Sentinel close. He could hear Jim’s answer as he whispered into his ear, “Just wanted you to know, I’m done waiting, so if you want..”

“Oh, I want. Big time, buddy. You in me, me in you.” Then Blair sat his love on the bed and caught his eye. “I do understand. You wanted me to remember that you’re my Sentinel. You didn’t want me to agonize over forgetting your special needs. I love you Jim. More than life.”

Jim enclosed his guide, his partner, his heart in close. Then wrapped his fingers in the dark hair, his lips just hovering above Blair’s, breath mingling, he whispered, “Blair, you are my life.”

fini


End file.
